


Comfort

by SarkOfEldom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkOfEldom/pseuds/SarkOfEldom
Summary: What would have happened if Lena found Kara in that elevator, panicking under Psi’s powerful abilities?This is an alternate scene of the episode 3x02, titled “Triggers”.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	Comfort

Lena felt appalled at Kara's recent behavior. It wasn't like her to be angry or guarded. The very reason Lena was so comfortable around her was because of her spirit. She was so kind, so happy and never let the world get her down. Lena admired her for it. She didn't think confronting Kara about it, asking her if it was about Mon-El, would result in an outburst such as that. She needs a friend during this time, but if Kara won't accept Lena's help then she will put her to work. Anything to get her mind off of things.

"James, the elevator is stuck on level 2. Workers are waiting in the lobby, but it won't budge." 

Lena stops as she passes James' office, for just a moment too long. "Lena! So glad you're here. As the new owner of CatCo I guess a problem like this won't be hard to fix?" She smirks sarcastically, tilting her head to the side. Sometimes she thinks James hates her more than she hates him. "Not a problem." She smiles sweetly, turning on her heels towards the stairs.

She makes her way to the second floor, passing by angry workers complaining about how poor the elevator service is. Being the new owner, this problem quite upsets her as well. Everything should run smoothly as it has at L-Corp. Lena finally reaches the elevator to find others are already prying open the doors, being a bit troubled at the fact the elevator itself is nearly stuck between floors. 

"Miss? Miss we're going to get you out just hold on." Somebody is trapped inside. It takes only a moment for Lena to realize that after her fight with Kara she left to get on the elevator. Her friend, her best friend, is trapped. "Out of my way. I'll take it from here. You two get back to work - call maintenance to start working on the elevator." Lena steps in, brushing the other two off to get a better look. Kara's clutching the side bar, gasping for breath.

"Kara? Kara listen to me. It's Lena. You're going to be just fine, ok? I'm going to get you out. Just focus on my voice." No matter how hard she tries it's as if Kara can't hear her. Can't even see her. It's like she's locked away in her own world. Lena's seen panic attacks before, god she's had panic attacks before, but never this bad. After more failed attempts to get her attention, Lena decides to pry open the doors and crawl inside. The top portion of the doors are cut off from the ceiling above, but thanks to step ladders Lena can easily get inside. Kara at this point is now curled up in the corner, wrapping her arms around herself into a little ball. Lena has never seen a girl so brave, so happy, so beaten down before. 

She cups her hands around Kara's. "Kara. Kara you're okay, I'm here. The elevator stopped. You're okay. Just breathe. Relax. Listen to my voice, Kara? Look at me." Lena rubs her friends arms, then her shoulders, and her back. She then curls up next to Kara and hugs her close, squeezing her hands with her own. "You're okay." She whispers, once again rubbing her arm. 

At this point Kara finally looks up at Lena. Her eyes are curious. She can see Lena, but she doesn't know she's there. "Are you alright? Can you stand? Let's stand." Lena helps Kara up on her feet, her own eyes wandering down and finding Kara's chest. Her shirt has been ripped open, revealing a large familiar S. Lena wants to gasp but finds herself chuckling instead. Of course it's her. Who else would it be? She shakes her head, clearing it of any thought and focuses back on Kara. She still looks so lost. "Ok. Kara we're leaving the elevator now. You need to sit down and jump, ok? I'll guide you." Lena buttons up Kara's shirt, helping her back to the floor and watching her shakily wrap her hands around the edge of the elevator. 

"Eve? Eve!" Lena catches a glimpse of a familiar face. "I need your help. Help Kara down, would you?" Eve stumbles over, surprised at the current situation. "O - of course." Lena's hands gently guide Kara's back towards the edge, watching her head to make sure it doesn't hit anything. Kara slides down and lands next to Eve, her chest still puffing up and down. Eve holds her steady as does the wall she's leaning against. Lena hops down next, not even her heels knock her off balance. "Thanks. Now make sure someone has gotten a hold of maintenance, will you?" Eve smiles and disappears.

Kara and Lena stumble back up to their normal floor, taking refuge in James' office which is now thankfully empty. Lena sits Kara on the couch, and plants herself right next to her. "Kara you're safe now. Hey - look at me." Lena's hand cups under Kara's chin and softly moves her head so Kara is looking at her. She swears she can see a shift in expression when her eyes land on Lena's face. "You're safe." Kara lets out one last worried breath and let's herself smile. 

"Thank you." Is all she manages to get out. She snuggles up closer to Lena so she can rest her head on her shoulder. Lena wonders if Kara knows her shirt was unbuttoned. If she knows her secret has been revealed. What if things will change between them now that Lena knows? She discards the thought, enjoying the moment now.

That conversation will have to wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping you guys are liking my one-shots, I’ve got ideas for longer chapters but I just need to get the details right. Until then, enjoy these short stories :)


End file.
